The present invention relates to carpentry tool and more particularly to a structure of a miniature hacksaw which has a blade quick fixing device.
Prior art hacksaw 1 (as shown in FIG. 1) comprises a handle 2, a slit 3 through the center of the handle 2 along the length thereof, a bow frame 4 connected the fore end of the handle. The bow frame 4 has a screw hole 6 in fore end engaged with screw 7 which has a hexagon head 8 to clamp the fore end of a saw blade 5. The rear end of the saw blade 5 inserts into the slit 3 of the handle 2.
The above clamping method is popularly used to the miniature hacksaws. But no matter it fastens or unfastens, it needs another tool. Further, in operation the hexagon head 8 always touches the working piece causing a great inconvenience.